


sensommervisen

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's past, So much angst, danish childrens songs are lowkey depressing, martha fuck off, shes watching me write this, that might explain something, this was a warm up ficlet but my friend convinced me to publish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: Magnus visits his childhood home





	sensommervisen

**Author's Note:**

> i was feelin dat danish pride™ n decided to do a warm-up fic based of a danish childrens song
> 
> de song+translated lyrics r in de end notes

The leaves crunched softly under the heels of Magnus's boots, as he walked through the forest. All around him, the evidence of fall's beginning was on display, mirrored in the changing hues of the trees, and the slightly moist cold in the air. 

It'd been quite a while since he'd last done this. 

Last made his way through the woods, his feet finding the path, that'd stopped feeling familiar so long ago. 

As he wandered along this strange road of nostalgia, his brain slowly started to recognize small details, like a faint echo reminiscing at the back of his mind. 

There was that bush he used to hide in, every time him and his cousins played hide and seek. 

There was the lake he used to swim in every summer. 

And there was the tree he'd fallen down from and scrapped his knee when he was five years old. 

He faintly remembered, that he used to have a scar from that incident. A tiny mark, like a goodbye kiss from childhood. 

It was gone now, faded away like his memory of the path and the tree. 

He stopped, when he realized the forest was beginning to thin out, opening up, like it was revealing a secret. A secret, cold and distant, hiding in the ruins of his past in front of him. 

There was little left of the house. Only a few black-brown planks, sticking out of the ground like rotten teeth. In the grey light from the overcast sky, they almost looked like dark claws, ready to rip him in half, and tear his soul apart. 

He approached the skeleton house, slowly, taking in the scenery. He didn't remember there being this much weed. 

Sadly, he put his hand on one of the naked planks, stroking it with his thumb like a parent stroking their sleeping child on the cheek, and watching as it crumbled lightly under his touch. The wood felt soft and dry, like the hand of an old lady. 

He looked up when a wind blew through the grey sky, rustling the golden, green and orange tops of the trees and sending a flock of birds into the air. Magnus followed their way up into the clouds, watching as their dark silhouettes disappeared into the horizon. 

He closed his eyes, imagining that he was flying with them, flying high above and away from earth to a distant place. This was how he used to feel when he was a child, back when his mother found out what he was, and stopped being the beautiful and warm woman he once knew. 

He sighed, reminiscing in the dark hole that'd grown in his torso at the thought of his mother. 

He felt as old memories danced up his skin and under his skull, filling his heart with a dark melody. A song composed of faint sounds, he didn't actually remember. His mother's laugh, his granma's ranting at the family gatherings, his cousins's bantering as they discussed which games they were going to contend, and the rhythm of his step father's voice as he read out poems against the sunset. All sounds that used to be parts of his life, yet now only would be heard in his head. 

He let his fingers slide down the wooden plank and back to his side, opening his eyes to face the cold, abandoned corpse, that'd once been his home. 

He didn't even know why he still did this. Why he portaled into the forest, only to take a slow walk out to his childhood home and do essentially nothing. Maybe to honor the memory of his dead parents, or maybe because deep inside him, something cold and sad yearned for this place, like a child yearning for their mother's soothing touch after a nightmare. 

He sighed, melancholy lying like a heavy rock in his heart. 

He really should be heading back. Alexander must be wondering where he was. 

But he couldn't. He had to stay, just a little longer. Just until the cold chains surrounding his soul became too cold, and too tight. Just until it became unbearable. 

So he wrapped his arms around himself, head hanging low on his shoulders, as he stood alone in the skeleton house, letting his heart slowly fall apart as the memories washed through him like cold, murky water. 

He stayed in that dark, almost trance-like state for a while, before pulling himself out, forcing himself to wake up. 

He had to stop this. He had to let go and head back, he had stuff to do, people to deal with, problems to solve. 

He wiped his eyes, unknowing of when he'd started crying, and turned around, back towards the lake and the forest of memories. 

As he stepped over the decaying planks, he couldn't help but leave a kiss on one of the planks. A tiny peck, like he was kissing a family member goodbye, and in someway, he was. 

He wiped his mouth free of dirt and wood remains. It tasted eerily like smoke. 

Then he began his slow, sad walk home through the dark forest.

**Author's Note:**

> de song dis is based of is called 'Sensommervise' (late summer hymn)
> 
> heres wat it sounds lik: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tla4aCMYEck 
> 
> heres wat the lyrics mean:
> 
> Apples shine red on the branches of the trees  
> The harvest is going in  
> Walking through the forest completely alone  
> Silent in soul 
> 
> Golden colors and late summer wind  
> Fills the heart with melancholic music  
> Wandering around humming a late summer hymn  
> Far from the troubling traffic of the city
> 
> The summer breeze forms a rippling on the lake  
> Mystical and black  
> Starlings float high above the island  
> Soon they will be gone 
> 
> Golden colors and late summer wind  
> Fills the heart with melancholic music  
> Wandering around humming a late summer hymn  
> Far from the troubling traffic of the city
> 
> Smell of wood smoke amongst brown colored ferns  
> Blue-black berries  
> Silent buzzing between leaves that pale  
> The night is near 
> 
> Golden colors and late summer wind  
> Fills the heart with melancholic music  
> Wandering around humming a late summer hymn  
> Far from the troubling traffic of the city
> 
> Ripe rowan behind deep-green branches  
> Red peaking through  
> Walking through the forest completely alone  
> Now i must go home
> 
> Golden colors and late summer wind  
> Fills the heart with melancholic music  
> Wandering around humming a late summer hymn  
> Far from the troubling traffic of the city
> 
> thx


End file.
